devofandomcom-20200214-history
Devo Presents Adventures of the Smart Patrol credits
Devo Presents Adventures Of The Smart Patrol™ ©1995 Inscape All Rights Reserved ---- Created by Inscape and Gerald V. Casale Writer and Creative Director :Gerald V. Casale Music and Sound Design by :Mark Mothersbaugh and Gerald V. Casale ---- Executive Producers :Michael Nash :W.T. Morgan Producer :Charles Payne Co-Producers :Tim Seaton :David Nichols ---- Game Design :Charles Payne :Brian Speight Lead Artist :Brian Speight Software Engineering Director :Brock La Porte Art Directors :Rebekah Behrendt :Brian Speight Production Systems Manager :David Hutchins ---- ''Additional Production'' Creative Development Co-Producer :Mark Rance SD Animator :Frank Cords Additional SD Animation :Alex Arko :Anthony Longman SD Modeling :Edmund A. Kozin :Anthony Longman :Dario Antonioni, intern Digital Artists :Dave Bravenec :John Harris :Geoff McFetridge Digital Production :Leonardo Dabus :Elicia David :Steven Kaplan :Robert Smith Lead Engineers :Max Bloch :Brock LaPorte :Eric Nadler Additional Engineering :Brett Miller :Todd Papke :Peter Wolf :Darlene Lim Editorial Assistant :Jim King ---- Video Director :Gerald V. Casale Director of Photography :John Tarver Production Coordinators :Mark Distefano :Weba Garretson :David Feldstein Storyboard Artist :Dean Criswell ---- Cast :Jamie - Jamie Rega :Jeremy - Jeremy Welt :Max - Max Leidermann :Tanya - Tanya Olszewski :Grady - Grady Sain :Boogie Boy - Pat Tierney :General Boy - Tom Finnegan :Sushi - Dan Ping :Unit - Utaka :Dr. Byrthfood - Alan Moyle :Rod Rooter - Michael Swartz :Reverend Gassale - Gerald V. Casale :Kalimba Brothers - Adrian Vega :Donut Rooter - Tamara Kane :Eve - Nigel Cox :Sun Wang Pin - Julian Davies :Plo Pi Kim - Rodney Kageyama :Yoni Pin - Diane Kang :G.O. Receptionist - Valentina Ganeva :Pilgrim1 - Mark Bisgier :Pilgrim2 - Todd Papke :Daddy-O - Nick McGill :Security Guard - Charles Payne :DEVO - Jerry - Gerald V. Casale :DEVO - Bob1 - Bob Mothersbaugh :DEVO - Bob2 - Bob Casale :DEVO - Mark - Mark Mothersbaugh :DEVO - David - David Kendrick :Seth - Clayton Fowler :Female SP Recruit - Donna Getz :Hope Rooter - Lori Erenberg :Mrs. Rothwell - Strawn Bovee :VR Woman - Kimberly Knight :UW 1000 Guy - David Feldstein Crew Gaffer : Mike Baumen Grip : Clayton Fowler Props & Set Construction : Dan Knapp : Pae White : Lisa Auerbach Make-up & Wardrobe : Ronna Lauren : Victoria Jacobs ---- Audio Music and Sound Design :Mutato Musika :Mark Mothersbaugh Gerald V. Casale Additional Voices :Mrs. Rothwell - Josey Roth :VR Woman - Josey Roth :Uncle Udo - Rodney Kageyama :Ethan Rooter - Nancye Ferguson :Jumbo Rivera - Gerald V. Casale :Security Guard - Gerald V. Casale :Penny Alison - Martinello :Radio Announcer - Gerald V. Casale :Security Gate - Robert Casale :UW 1000 Guy - Gerald V. Casale Audio Editing :Glenn Lacey Additional Audio Editing at Inscape :Dave Bravenec :David Hutchins :Frank Miller :Eric Nadler ---- Theme from Adventures of the Smart Patrol :℗1995 Recombinant Music • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh :Published by Recombinant Music • Performed by The Smart Patrol That's What He Said :℗1995 Entropic Tunes and Mutato Music • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh/ Gerald V. Casale :Published by Entropic Tunes and Mutato Music • Performed by The Smart Patrol Mechanical Man :℗1990 Devo Inc. • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music :Licensed courtesy of Rykodisc (From the Album "DEVO Hardcore Volume 1")(RCD 10188) :Performed by Devo U Got Me Bugged :℗1990 Recombinant Music • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh :Published by Recombinant Music • Performed by Mark Mothersbaugh 34C :℗1996 Kinda Wacky Music • Written by Brian Applegate :Published by Kinda Wacky Music • Performed by Brian Applegate The Spirit of JFK :℗1996 Adscott Music • Written by Scott Orsi :Published by Adscott Music 1996 • Performed by Scott Orsi ---- *Peek A Boo! :℗1980 Warner Bros. Records Inc. • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music • Performed by Devo *Beautiful World :℗1981 Warner Bros. Records Inc. • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music • Performed by Devo *Whip It :℗1980 Warner Bros. Records Inc. • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music • Performed by Devo *Freedom of Choice :℗1980 Warner Bros. Records Inc. • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh/Gerald V. Casale :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music • Performed by Devo Jocko Homo :℗1976 Devo Music • Written by Mark Mothersbaugh :Published by EMI Virgin Songs Inc. and Devo Music • Performed by Devo :*Produced under license from Warner Bros. Records Inc. by arrangement with Warner Special Products. :All songs BMI :The soundtrack of Devo Presents Adventures of the Smart Patrol :is available through Warner Music Discovery Inc. ---- Business Manager :Antonia Smithson Project Accountant :Dave Boss Director of Development :Jennifer Kemp Technologist :Mark Wheaton Legal Affairs :Meredith Lobel-Angel Senior Vice President, Marketing :Patti Bodner Package Design :Melissa Hertz ---- Test Supervisor :Tim Seaton Test Lead :Lisa Ferguson Inscape Testing Staff :Jillaine Bean :Paul Levy :Richard Smalldon :Frank Miller :Kim Beck :Megan Holbrook :Cameron McNall :Francesca Bartoccini :Michelle Erbs :Ken Schwartz Platform and Additional Game Testing :Multi Media Services ---- Special Thanks to: :Paul Vidich, Deane Marcus, John Billock, :Eric Levin, Jordan Rost, Don Karl, :Jac Holzman, Mark Leviton, Peter Becker, :Syd Birenbaum and Paul Dickman. ---- :Visit our Web site at :www.inscape.com ---- No Turkey Monkeys were harmed during the production of this CD-ROM. ---- We waited until production was over. ---- __NOEDITSECTION__